


I could learn how to Love like You

by PrinceSkylar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith is learning to love it, Lance is full of Love, M/M, Some Keith love, Song Inspired, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkylar/pseuds/PrinceSkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith isn't used to loving like Lance; Freely and easily. But Lance is patient, and Lance is teaching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could learn how to Love like You

**Author's Note:**

> My sad attempt at Klance fic. This is kinda based around the song "Love Like You", from Steven Universe.

They all said they didn't understand their dynamic. Keith could understand that, really, if he was looking at it from their point of view.

He and Lance were nearly polar opposites on the outside, right down from the way their carried themselves to their personalities. Lance was loud, Keith preferred to be quiet most of the time. Keith was...rather impulsive, where as Lance tended to think about things before hand. Usually. Their differences piled up and Keith could understand why the rest of their team didn't understand their relationship. Sometimes Keith didn't, either. Keith wasn't the best person around in his eyes and sometimes had to ask himself why Lance bothered with him.

However, then Lance would pull him close and pepper his face with kisses, murmuring praises in a jumbled mixture of Spanish and English until Keith was giggling and hiding his face in Lance's shoulder. Lance would hold his hand as they walked through the halls or idly play with Keith's hair as they lounged on the couch. Before all this happened to them, Keith would have hissed and smacked at anyone who tried that sort of thing; he liked his space. He'd been like that with Lance in the beginning, unsure and panicked when the other expressed affection both around the others and when they were alone. Keith was so inexperienced that it was almost painful, where as Lance had at least a few relationships to work from before Keith had barreled into his life. He'd taken Keith's inexperience in stride, though, and had even insisted that it was cute.

Lance was patient with Keith, something that not many of the other paladins saw. When they had their first kiss, and Keith had bitten Lance's lip in surprise, the blue paladin had laughed it off with an affectionate kiss to Keith's cheek. Keith, on the other hand, had been mortified and demanded they do it again...a couple times. The first time their kissing sessions had melded into hot and heavy making out, Lance had been entirely soft with him, hands pushing through Keith's hair and along his skin, lips pressing soft affections into his neck and lips and collar bone. Lance was patient where Keith was desperate to learn, to experience, and Keith was thankful for that.

Their relationship worked because it was _them_. They were different in ways that made no sense sometimes, but they fit together so perfectly. Keith felt it straight down to his core, as if Lance's name had been etched onto his heart the second they laid eyes on each other. He'd never say that aloud, of course; Lance would never get over himself if he did. They worked well together, even if they had their didn't really want to explain it to others, how Lance was changing him in ways both big and small.

Keith had never considered himself special or good, but when Lance pulled him closer at night, as if Keith would disappear any second, he figured he wasn't all bad. He was sharp on the outside, he knew that; he wasn't stupid. He was sharp, and there were so many times that he feared the people close to him would get cut on his edges. That Lance would get cut and walk away. Lance had said he was _soft_ , though, and loved him so easily and so fully that Keith had to wonder what had made him feel so hard to love in the first place. Lance was just _like that_. Kind. Full of love waiting to be let out. He accepted Keith all the way, faults and all, and that was something Keith wasn't used to. Keith wasn't used to it but he _liked_ it.

When Lance kissed him, like he was doing now, Keith could feel it deep in his gut that he was learning to love like Lance. Fully. Easily. Like it was all he really _had_ to do, fate of the universe not included, of course.

So, if the other's didn't exactly understand their dynamic then that was fine; Keith understood it. He understood the way Lance moved and they way he smiled at him. He understood the way his stomach fluttered and the way his knees felt weak each time Lance so much as touched him. He understood that he, himself, was changing, and that it was because of Lance and it was _good_. He understood that he was learning how to love, and he was learning how to love _himself_ just a bit more each day.

No one else had to understand a love like theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short!!


End file.
